


Genius

by adamj461



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamj461/pseuds/adamj461
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Xiao Wang is not what someone would call smart, or a genius, in academic terms. However, his wit, social skills, and sneakiness make him a genius in other ways. He cheats on a test for the most prestigious academy, just to see if he can despite the high security surrounding it. He succedes, but perhaps because he is transgender and his father doesn't really want him around because of that, or perhaps because his father wants him to be the very best academically that he possibly can. Either way, Li is forced to go to Addington Academy, where his roommate turns out to be the nerdiest boy ever to exist, Emil Steilsson; Emil is smart in every way Li isn't, and Li is smart in every way Emil isn't. Together, their journey through their high school will be anything but uninteresting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

Li was beginning to wish he had never cheated on that stupid exam. It had been in those two hours that he had somehow changed the fate of the next two years. In a good way? Of course not, or so Li thought at the time. Well, he may have been mostly right, but at least, he had met Emil.

Li stood outside the gates of the new school he would apparently be attending this year and next. “Addington Academy,” the golden letters stretched across the archway read. Li bit the inside of his cheek as he proceeded into the school, lugging his suitcase behind him. He followed signs leading to a marble building, a statue of the founder positioned just outside. This was certainly the right place, no doubt about it now.

The interior of the building was no less fancy than the outside. There was a front lobby, a few other students, already wearing their school uniforms, were giving him strange looks. Li returned their looks with a scowl before heading to a makeshift office near the end of the lobby labeled “administration.”

He greeted the woman behind the desko. She gave him a similar look that the other students had made at Li, but he was the least bit surprised. After all, Li didn’t fit in at all with the fancy, delicate, and intelligent environment the school seemed to be. He was wearing a leather jacket over a shirt for some obscure band. His pants were several sizes too big and multiple piercings studded his eyebrows, ears, and nose. “The name’s Li Xiao Wang.”

“Can I see your administration forms?” the woman asked, gesturing to the desk in front of her.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Li slung off his backpack and pulled out a few wrinkled pieces of paper, placing them where the administration woman had indicated. After uncrumpling them and reading them through somewhat, she directed Li (somewhat reluctantly) to his dorm room. Li thanked her and went on his way.

A few minutes later, Li was inside his new dorm room with a nerdy looking boy staring right at him. Alright, nerdy looking was more than an understatement. He was dressed in an ugly brown sweater, khaki pants, and thick rimmed glasses sitting on the edge of his nose. He had scruffy, uncombed hair atop his head, which looked seriously pissed off at the moment. Li was the least bit frightened, as the boy looked like he was too much of a pushover to actually do any serious harm.

“Yo, I’m L-”

“You’re late,” the boy interrupted. “The arrival time was supposed to be ten o’clock sharp, not ten fifteen.” He sharply adjusted his glasses with his index finger. “And what in the world are you wearing? You were just outside and walking around in something other than the school uniform? Do you not understand that is a simple level one violation of the school rules?”

The boy received a blank stare from Li, who was still processing the sheer amount of stereotypical nerd that could be packed into that one small body. And he was still talking. “...section eight rule four of the school handbook states that ‘All students on campus outside their dormitories must be wearing the school uniform at all times. The uniform must be worn in the correct way (e.i. the tie is adjusted, the pants are pulled up properly, ect.) The exception to his rule is…’”

Li flicked the boy in the boy in the head, interrupting his speech. “Like, just shut up already, you nerd.”

The boy’s pale white face was turning redder by the moment as he continued to yell at Li. “...any stains, rips, or other defacing of the school uniform will result in a level two punishment, an after school detention, and a lunch detention. The student will have to pay themselves for the replacement, wait what?” His glasses began to slip further down his nose as he looked at Li, taken aback. “Nerd, you call me a nerd while you also applied and made it into one of the most prestigious high schools in the world, wait, what did you say your name was?”

Li threw down his backpack and flopped back on the nearest bed, yawning as he half listened to the boy’s speech and took out his phone. “Li Xiao Wang, dork.”

The boy’s jaw practically dropped to the ground. “Li Xiao Wang… no way!” Li glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. “Y-you are Li Xiao Wang? A trashy hole filled delinquent in a dirty, worn jacket who doesn’t even respect basic school rules and arrives late is Li Xiao Wang? The Li Xiao Wang?”

Li smirked. “Yep, that’s me alright. But you can just call me Li.”

“I-it can’t be! There must be a mistake! Maybe someone has the same name as you…?”

Li turned his head around to look back at the boy, raising an eyebrow. “What, am I like, famous or something?”

The boy took a deep breath in an obvious attempt to let himself calm down slightly. “Li Xiao Wang, you were the only one to score above my on the entrance exam with your perfect hundred compared to my ninety-nine. You’re a genius! I can’t believe it…”

“Indeed I am.” Li yawned and stretched, before turning back to the boy. “So, geek, if I’m gonna be spending like, the next year or so with you in this tiny little dorm, may as well get to know your name as well before I like run out of ways to say nerd.”

“Emil Steilsson,” the boy said, his face crimson by now, and not showing any signs of changing. Emil bolted up. “I have to use the restroom,” he said urgently before sprinting down out of the room and down the hallway.

Once Emil left, Li couldn’t help but feel a slight smile touch his face. Under all of that irritating, angry mess, there was something undeniably… adorable… about the boy. This was going to be an interesting year, definitely, but perhaps it would not be interesting in a bad way.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so I'm new to this site and this is my first fic, as you can see. I used to have a fanfic. net, but this site was the "new" one and I feel like I could probably get a lot more views if I started using it. So, here's a HongIce fic because HongIce is my ultimate OTP. Also, I this is Teen and up rated for now, but I might add smut later so I hope I can change the rating. Also, I might add NorHong later but the main ship in this fic will definitely be HongIce. Hope you like it! (Also please leave comments they're greatly appreciated and if I don't get any comments I probably won't write any more...)


End file.
